Intial D : Shuto's ex hero
by aiman15
Summary: Miyajima was Shuto Expressway's exchampion but was defeated by Yusuke and cheated by his girlfriend. Days later, he went to Akina to meet his old school friends who are obsess with drifting. Would Miyajima be a Touge Drifter?


Initial D: Shuto's ex-hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Initial D, Shuto Kousoku Trial series and all the vehicles

Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend

After Miyajima crashed and entered the ambulance. His girl friend cried for him on Yusuke chest but she didn't know that Miyajima was alive.

10 days later, at Saitama.

Miyajima went to a newspaper stall and bought a car magazine. He stayed in a hotel and read the magazine he bought. He turned the pages until he saw D1GP a famous drifting event in Japan. He mind suddenly flew thinking the past when he was talking about drifting with a long lost friend.

"Hmm, maybe he knows me. I have never seen him after high school; I hope he is in still in Akina,"

Miyajima takes a bus and goes to Akina. The bus stopped at Akina. He went down and looks for his long lost friend. Before searching his friend, he went and put his bags in a cheap hotel. Money isn't a problem for him because he was rich. He went everywhere to search his long lost friend. Hours have past, Miyajima was tired and he walked until he reached the G.S. Petrol Station. He went in to buy some drinks to quench his thirst; he paid to Youichi and went off. Later he heard Itsuki shouting.

"Iketani-sempai have you heard that Nissan will stop making R34's,"

Miyajima was in shocked; he went to Iketani and asked a question.

"Excuse me, are you Kouichirou Iketani?" (Miyajima)

Iketani replied "Yes, I am Kouichirou Iket… Wait a sec, Miyajima is that you?"

"Yes, it's a long time friend," said Miyajima.

"I heard from Kenji that you have lost the Shuto Expressway title?" asked Iketani.

"Yes I know and it's a long story," said Miyajima tiredly.

"Never mind, tonight I will meet you at Family's Diner our old school regular place with Kenji our buddy and two of my juniors Takumi and Itsuki," (Iketani)

9 p.m. at Family's Diner.

Iketani, Kenji, Takumi and Itsuki came to Family's Diner. All of them came with their own cars. Miyajima meet Iketani and Kenji. They all hug together and acted like teenagers even though they are already 22 years old. Later, Iketani came to Miyajima and introduce to Miyajima, Takumi and Itsuki.

"This is Takumi, one of my juniors and he is one of Akina's famous Drifters. This guy is Itsuki also my junior in everything."

"Nice to meet you both," (Miyajima)

Miyajima shake hands with Itsuki and later Takumi until he feels a strange aura.

"That Aura," As Miyajima's minds speaks. Takumi also feels Miyajima's aura but his aura is different than any racer he met before.

"So how did you lose the title?" Ask Iketani and Kenji.

"Well it all began…."

Miyajima told everything what happen in Shuto Expressway.

"Oh so that was it. She lied to you and she used Yusuke to defeat you at Shuto Expressway. That girl is a bxxch," Said Iketani angrily.

"Anyway I am here just to turn a new leaf so are you free Iketani and Kenji,"

"Why" asked Iketani and Kenji.

"I want to buy a new car and race in the mountain," Said Miyajima with new hopes.

"Sure, great and you can join our racing team."

"Racing team? What racing team?"

"The Akina Speed Stars of course, and tonight we have our gathering at 10.30 come and join us."

"Sure" replied Miyajima.

They all headed to Mount Akina and watched as newbie's from Akina Speed Stars were drifting on the mountain. Miyajima looked at the newbie drifting, he know their skills are bad. He went to Iketani and asked.

"May I borrow your car?"

"Sure but remember to bring back in one piece," replied Iketani as he laughed

"Hey Miyajima since I worried that you would a dent to my precious S13, I will sit in the car and watch you drive,"

Miyajima entered Iketani's S13 starts the engine, Iketani went in and put his seat belts on. As Iketani seats in his car he feels an aura of Miyajima that he has never felt before even Takumi's aura was different. Is this an aura of an ex-highway racer or a racer learning something different?

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
